Etre demi-dieux n'empêche pas d'avoir une vie
by yoh-nee
Summary: Recueils d'OS dans l'univers de Percy Jackson et les Héros de l'Olympe. De petits bouts de vie de nos héros, entre deux situations de danger planétaire imminent. Pour se détendre, sans prétention. Si le rating devait être plus haut pour certains OS, il sera précisé en début de chapitre.
1. Soirée sous l'océan

Bonjour, bonsoir :)

Merci d'être ici pour lire un nouvel OS de la nuit du forum, dans l'univers de Percy Jackson.  
Toujours écrit sur le principe d'une heure un thème, celui là a pour thème **Magnolia**.  
Il est chronologiquement situé après le dernier tome des Héros de l'Olympe, voir après les travaux d'Apollon, mais comme la série n'est pas terminée, qui sait xp.  
J'aime beaucoup les aventures de Percy et j'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils étaient trop mignons avec Annabeth. Donc voici un petit OS sur leur vie amoureuse :).

J'espère que cela vous plaira, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :).

Bonne lecture :)

_Disclamer : Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas, tout ça existe grâce à Rick Riodan, qui nous fait rêver avec ses demis dieux :)._

* * *

**Soirée sous l'océan**

**oOoOo**

Annabeth n'était pas un fille comme les autres, et Percy le savait mieux que quiconque. Il la connaissait depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans.  
Elle était intelligente, savait se battre et était magnifique.  
Mais malgré le fait qu'elle soit une fille d'Athéna, elle était avant tout une jeune femme qui avait besoin qu'on lui prouve qu'elle n'était pas juste qu'un demi-dieu. Alors Percy faisait de son mieux pour être un petit ami attentif dès qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de sauver leur peau et celle du monde par la même occasion.

Tout était prêt. Il avait viré ses colocataires, Jason et Franck de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient à la Nouvelle Rome; sa chambre avait été rangée de fond en comble et des bougies parfumées attendaient sagement, dans les coins stratégiques de la pièce, d'être allumées.  
Le repas était prêt, il ne manquait qu'à faire cuire la viande, sortir les gratins du four et dresser les assiettes. Son cadeau attendait sagement dans le placard à droite de la télé, au milieu des jeux vidéos, car Annabeth n'allait jamais l'ouvrir.  
Il avait choisi sa tenue avec soin, un jean noir et une chemise bleue turquoise en accord avec ses yeux.

N'étant pas très doué avec tout ça, il avait demandé conseil à Piper.  
Elle lui avait dit de choisir une ambiance ou un thème dans lequel il se sente à l'aise, histoire de ne pas perdre tous ses moyens.  
Et pour Percy, il n'y avait que dans l'eau - de préférence l'océan, domaine de son père Poséidon - où il se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau -pardonnez l'expression un peu facile -.  
Il alluma la musique, le bruit des vagues et de la vie marine se fit entendre dans l'appartement, et Percy jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son salon. Il avait mis des coquillages, ceux de sa collection personnelle, sur la table à manger et la table basse. Il avait installé des tentures légères, dans les tons bleus pour rendre la pièce plus cosy. Il était plutôt fier du résultat. Le seul défaut à la scène, était le bouquet de magnolia qui attendait sur le bar.  
La sonnette de l'appartement se fit entendre, signe qu'Annabeth était arrivée - il n'avait aucun doute, les monstres et ses colocs ne sonnaient jamais eux -.

"- Salut Cervelle d'algues, prêt pour notre soirée films ? lui lança la blonde quand il lui ouvrit la porte, en l'embrassant rapidement.

\- Toujours prêt pour te suivre même jusqu'au bout du monde Puits de sagesse, rétorqua t'il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- C'est bien calme. Jason et Franck ne sont pas là ?

\- Ils sont sortis faire la fête avec des potes du camp Jupiter, éluda rapidement Percy ne voulant pas lui avouer qu'il les avait viré."

Il la laissa entrer et observa avec attention sa réaction, avec un plaisir non feint quant elle entra dans le salon.

"- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ? Ton père t'as fait une visite surprise ?

\- Laisse mon père en dehors de cette soirée. Je voulais te faire une surprise. Ce soir, en plus du film, tu vas pouvoir apprécier mes talents de cuisinier grâce à un repas préparé par mes soins.

\- Tu as préparé le repas ? Tu sais cuisiner toi maintenant ? le coupa Annabeth avec un demi sourire, dubitative.

\- Je suis capable de suivre une recette !

\- Mais tu es incapable de suivre un plan à la lettre. Alors permet moi le bénéfice du doute.

\- Tu regretteras ces paroles."

Cela fit rire Annabeth et elle observa les décorations, en reconnut certaines pour les avoir vu dans la chambre du brun. Puis elle aperçut le bouquet que son petit ami prit et lui tendit.

"- Je voulais passer une soirée romantique avec toi, et je crois qu'il est de circonstance d'offrir un bouquet de fleur à sa belle dans ce genre d'occasion.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié que les magnolia étaient mes fleurs préférées.

\- Comment pourrais je oublier ?"

Touchée, la blonde enlaça son petit ami et l'embrassa longuement pour le remercier.

"- Merci Percy, c'est adorable.

\- Adorable est mon deuxième prénom, répondit il avec malice faisant rire Annabeth."

La soirée s'annonçait sous de très bons augures. Galant, Percy la fit s'installer sur la canapé, lui apporta un cocktail bleu sans alcool et des petits fours au poisson.  
Il s'installa tout près d'elle, et la laissa prendre sa place dans ses bras.  
Là tout était parfait…


	2. I wanna hear your breath

Bonsoir, bonjour,

Me revoilà dans l'univers de Percy Jackson pour vous proposer un nouvel OS :).

Comme d'habitude, je suis ravie de vous voir ici et j'espère que ce petit OS, écrit à l'occasion des** Journées Internationales du FoF**. Il est sur le thème du 20 mars, **journée internationale du macaron**.

La citation dont est tirée le titre, vient de Makeba de Jain :

_I wanna hear your breath just next to my soul_  
_I wanna feel your breasts without any rests_  
_I wanna see you sing, I wanna see you fight_

Et même si cela n'a à l'origine pas forcément sur une idée romantique, je trouve le message percutant dans cet OS :).

J'espère que cela vous plaira, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :). Je remercie d'ailleurs **PercabethHp** pour sa review :). Du coup si tu passes par là, une fois encore, c'est du Percabeth, j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi :).

Bonne lecture :)

_**Yoh**_

_Disclamer : Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas, tout ça existe grâce à Rick Riodan, qui nous fait rêver avec ses demis dieux :)._

* * *

**I wanna hear your breath just next to my soul**

**oOoOo**

Annabeth avait un certain nombre de talents, mais la pâtisserie n'était définitivement pas l'un d'eux.  
Oh bien sûr, elle était capable de cuisiner et de faire quelques desserts simples, mais dès qu'elle s'attaquait à des recettes un peu plus complexes, cela tournait toujours en eau de boudin.  
Mais cette fois ci, elle voulait absolument réussir et était même jusqu'à demander de l'aide à Piper.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient donc à présent dans la cuisine de la colonie depuis plusieurs heures.  
Annabeth avait demandé à Chiron l'autorisation de l'utiliser, et ce dernier lui avait accordé, et avait même demandé aux harpies de leur laisser la place après le déjeuner.

"- Bien, maintenant que les blancs sont montés, il faut ajouter le colorant et la poudre d'amande, en douceur, rappela Piper."

Annabeth hocha la tête, concentrée. C'était sa quatrième tentative, et elle commençait à en avoir marre d'échouer. Ses échecs s'empilaient sur un coin du plan de travail.  
Elle essuya les perles de transpiration de son front, s'étalant du blanc d'œuf par la même occasion.

Une fois l'incorporation terminée, elle mit sa préparation dans une poche à douille et s'attaqua à la mise en forme. Puis, une fois satisfaite, elle mit ses plaques au four et demanda à son amie de surveiller la cuisson, le temps qu'elle fasse de nouveau de la ganache. Elle avait tellement recommencé la recette, qu'elle n'eut besoin de ne la relire que pour les dosages.  
Elle terminait quand Piper lui lança avec joie :

"- Les coques sont prêtes et cette fois, elles sont parfaitement lisses.

\- Enfin ! Je commençais à croire que je n'y arriverai jamais."

Son soulagement évident fit sourire Piper, qui posa les plaques sur le plan de travail. Annabeth observa le résultat et fut satisfaite. Ses macarons seraient parfaits cette fois.  
Elles se remirent au travail et garnirent les macarons de la ganache bleue aux myrtilles préparée par la blonde.  
Elles finirent par terminer le montage, et une jolie quantité de macarons étaient posés dans un plat.

"- Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à les emballer, lança Piper avec un grand sourire, en tapant dans ses mains."

Elles se sourirent et s'attelèrent au rangement du bazar qu'elles avaient mise dans la cuisine.

Elles mirent du temps à tout ranger, mais quand ce fut terminé, Annabeth remercia chaleureusement Piper de son aide et prit la direction de son bungalow. Elle croisa Will Solace qui essaya de lui piquer un macaron.

"- Pas touche Solace, ce n'est pas pour toi, lui lança-t-elle menaçante en éloignant ses macarons de lui.

\- Oh aller Annabeth, je meurs de faim. J'ai raté le déjeuner à cause des blessés du dernier Capture l'étendard.

\- Rien à faire, va demander aux Hermes, ils ont toujours quelque chose à manger.

\- Tu sais aussi qu'avec eux rien n'est jamais gratuit, gémit il en essayant de l'attendrir.

\- Pas mon problème, à plus Will."

Elle le laissa en plan et entra dans le bungalow six.  
En tant que fille d'Athéna, la déesse de la sagesse et des artisans, Annabeth avait déjà une idée précise de ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que Percy revienne de la leçon de canoë qu'il donnait au lac, alors elle se mit rapidement au travail, sous les regards attendris de ses frères et sœurs.

Percy toqua à la porte des Athéna au moment où elle terminait.

"- Hé Puit de sagesse, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas sortir comme ça, lui lança-t-il quand elle le rejoignit, légèrement moqueur, son légendaire sourire narquois sur les lèvres."

Elle jeta un œil à sa tenue, maculée de taches héritées de son long passage à la cuisine. Elle avait même de la farine plein les cheveux.

"- Va prendre un douche, je t'attends au terrain de volley, continua son petit ami en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue."

Elle alla prendre une douche expéditive, enfila un short en jean et un tee-shirt de la colonie - sa tenue favorite pendant le Camp - et se rendit au terrain de volley, où Percy l'attendait, allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux clos.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et pose son paquet sur le torse de son petit ami, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

"- Je peux savoir en quel honneur ? demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de faire une surprise à mon petit ami ?"

Son sourire moqueur monta sur les lèvres du fils de Poséidon qui se redressa et ouvrit la boîte. Il en sortit un coffret en bois, recouvert de coquillages, qu'elle avait ramassé depuis le début de l'été quand ils allaient tous les deux à la plage.

"- Une boîte à coquillage ? Tu sais que je dois en avoir un paquet déjà non ?"

Son air sceptique fit rire Annabeth qui lui répondit :

"- Ouvre la, Cervelle d'algues."

Il obéit et son regard s'emplit de plaisir quand il vit le contenu.

"- Des macarons, et bleu en plus. Comment as tu su que j'adore ça ?

\- J'ai mes sources. Goûte les, fit elle avec un sourire."

Percy ne se fit pas prier et croqua dans l'un d'eux avec plaisir. Annabeth attendit le verdict légèrement stressée.

"- Délicieux, ils sont fait maison non ?"

Elle hocha la tête et son petit ami en reprit un et le savoura.

Le terrain de volley et les alentours étaient déserts, les pensionnaires ayant préféré aller s'amuser ou se baigner au lac, pour se rafraîchir de la chaleur qui régnait. Un air de flûte de Pan, provenant du champs de fraise non loin, se diffusait dans l'air en même temps que l'odeur des fruits. Annabeth se sentait bien, elle était chez elle, avec Percy, sans aucune situation de crise à l'horizon. Tout était parfait.

Quand il eut terminé son macaron, il posa la boîte à côté de lui, se tourna vers elle, la rapprocha de lui en la prenant par l'épaule et de sa main libre, il ôta une mèche blonde rebelle du front d'Annabeth, puis la fit descendre sur sa joue pour la caresser. Il plongea ses yeux vert-océan dans le gris orageux de ceux de sa petite amie, raccourcit la distance entre leurs visages et l'embrassa.

C'était un geste décidé sur une impulsion, et surprise, Annabeth mit quelques secondes à réagir et il en profita pour prendre d'assaut sa bouche avec sa langue.  
Son cœur s'emballa, et une douce chaleur monta du creux de son ventre. Percy menait la danse et semblait insatiable. Il rapprocha le corps d'Annabeth du sien, en entourant sa taille de son bras, sa main toujours sur sa joue, pendant qu'Annabeth entourait ses bras autour de son cou pour laisser ses main se perdre dans la chevelure en bataille du fils de Poséidon. Elle se laissa entraîner par ses émotions, par le contact avec son petit ami et son parfum d'océan, mélangé au goût des myrtilles.

Quand il sépara ses lèvres de celles d'Annabeth, cette dernière eut un peu de mal à reprendre ses esprits et son souffle. Elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude de ce genre de baiser et cela lui faisait toujours perdre ses moyens.  
Percy le vit et une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans ses yeux.

"- Et bien, si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de t'embrasser ainsi pour arrêter ton cerveau de fonctionner, je l'aurais fait plus tôt."

Il récolta un coup dans le bras qui lui fit pousser un petit cri de douleur, et le fit rire aussi. Annabeth lui tourna le dos, mortifiée par sa réaction.

Elle ne le vit pas, mais le regard de Percy s'adoucit et il la prit dans ses bras. Il résista quand elle voulut le repousser, trop gênée pour lui faire face, et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

"- Merci, ils sont délicieux. Et je suis touché de voir les efforts que tu as dû faire pour qu'ils soient réussis.

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- J'ai mes sources, répondit il de la même façon qu'elle un peu plus tôt.

\- Il n'y a que Piper et Malcolm qui étaient au courant. Je leur avais fait promettre de ne rien dire.

\- Et ils n'ont rien dit, enfin Malcolm n'a vraiment rien dit. C'est Jason qui m'a dit que Piper lui avait dit que tu lui avais demandé de l'aide et que vous alliez passer du temps aux cuisines. Ah et puis une fois, ma mère m'a dit que tu lui avais avoué que tu n'étais pas douée en pâtisserie. Pas besoin d'être chez les Athéna pour deviner la suite.

\- Elle a toujours la langue trop pendue quand elle est avec lui, marmonna Annabeth."

Sa remarque fit rire Percy, qui ne pouvait que confirmer, et elle sentit son corps bouger en rythme avec son rire.

Elle se lova dans ses bras et le laissa déguster ses macarons tranquillement. Elle se sentait bien et elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses autres sens. Elle avait toujours l'impression d'être en sécurité dans ses bras. Elle aimait son odeur d'océan et la chaleur qu'il diffusait.

Elle aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, depuis l'échange entre lui et Jason et encore plus après leur voyage à travers le Tatare, elle se sentait parfois un besoin impérieux de sentir sa présence, son corps et s'assurer qu'il était bien là, près d'elle. Elle devinait par ses réactions que Percy aussi avait besoin de ça.

Mais comme d'habitude, la réalité les rattrapa, par l'arrivée de Chiron, qu'ils entendirent arriver grâce au bruit de sabots.  
Ils se séparèrent, un peu déçus, mais sachant pertinemment que ce n'était que partie remise.


	3. Avis de tempête au lac de canoë kayak

Bonsoir, bonjour,

Me voici de retour pour un nouvel OS :). Cette fois, il s'agit d'un OS écrit pour la **Nuit du FoF**, sur le thème **Maelström**.  
Autant vous dire que dès que j'ai eu le thème, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Percy et ses pouvoirs xp. Alors, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un passage où il se fait plaisir là dessus :).  
J'ai toujours trouvé les capacités des demi-dieux très intéressants dans le lore de Percy Jackson, et on a un peu l'impression que la maitrise de ces dernières est complétement innée, ce qui est peut être vrai, mais je pense quand même qu'ils ont besoin de s'entrainer à s'en servir pour survivre. Alors voilà une scène d'entrainement de Percy :).

En espérant que ça vous plaise, il ne me reste qu'à remercier **Percabeth**, **Wizzette** et **Maneeya** pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir :).

Bonne lecture

_Disclamer : Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas, tout ça existe grâce à Rick Riodan, qui nous fait rêver avec ses demis dieux :)._

* * *

**Avis de tempête au lac de canoë kayak**

**oOoOo**

S'il y a une chose qui peut nous sauver la vie - à nous les demi-dieux - c'est l'entraînement. Bon ça ne nous sauve pas forcément la vie, mais au moins ça nous aide à rester en vie un peu plus longtemps.

Même sans Annabeth, j'aurai été capable de deviner que même avec la malédiction d'Achille, j'avais tout intérêt à ne pas ménager mes entrainements.  
Certes, Chronos était partis en fumée et ne serait plus un soucis avant très très longtemps, mais comme ma petite amie - j'ai encore du mal à réaliser qu'Annabeth est ma petite amie, enfin -, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je suis persuadé que la nouvelle Grande Prophétie donnée par Rachel, notre nouvel oracle, ne va pas mettre soixante dix ans à se réaliser. Et toutes les paroles rassurantes de Chiron n'ont pas réussi à me convaincre que je n'aurais pas un rôle à jouer dans cette prophétie.

J'ai donc, en toute logique, ressenti le besoin impérieux de m'entrainer, approuvé par Annabeth. J'ai continué les entraînements aux combats, et n'ai pratiquement plus de rivaux une épée à la main. Mais j'ai aussi besoin d'apprendre à mieux maîtriser mes pouvoirs hérités de mon père.  
Je ne veux plus jamais réitérer l'incident du Mont St Helen, et le réveil de Typhon, qui était partiellement - beaucoup plus qu'on ne veut bien l'admettre devant moi - de ma faute, résultat de la façon dont je m'étais débarrassé des telchines dans la forge d'Héphaïstos.  
C'est pour ça que j'avais demandé l'autorisation à Chiron pour m'entrainer dans le lac aux canoës.  
Tyson et Annabeth avaient tenus à être présents la première fois. Ce qui ne m'a pas aidé à me concentrer surtout qu'Annabeth avait décidé de ne pas m'aider, et me lançait de temps à autres quelques unes de ses meilleures piques.  
Quand elle finit par se plaindre que cela faisait vingt minutes que je flottais sans que rien ne se passe et que je n'étais pas là pour faire trempette, je lui envoyai un jet d'eau au visage, rien que par la force de la pensée. Le cri de surprise qu'elle poussa me fit plaisir, et je sus qu'elle n'allait pas insister.  
Cette scène fit rire un peu mon frère Tyson, mais il replongea rapidement dans le lac, pour y ramasser ce qui trainait au fond. Déjà à ce moment, il ne prêtait plus qu'une légère attention à nos chamailleries incessantes.

Je me concentrais de nouveau sur ce que j'étais censé faire, m'entrainer. J'ignorais encore exactement quelles étaient les limites de mes capacités, et j'avais besoin d'en apprendre davantage.  
Dans l'eau, ma perception, mes capacités physiques, et mes sens sont décuplés, mais je savais que je n'étais pas limité à ça.  
Pendant la bataille de New York face à Hypérion, j'avais été capable de me transformer en un petit ouragan, suffisamment puissant pour souffler les flammes du titan. Mais j'ignorai complétement comment j'avais réussi, tout cela s'était passé pendant un dur combat, sous l'influence de l'adrénaline et de mon TDAH.  
A présent, dans le lac aux canoës, j'avais du mal à me remettre de le même état d'esprit que cette fois là.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je laissai mon esprit dériver au gré des vagues. Je ne suis pas comme Annabeth, qui a besoin de faire des calculs et de prévoir plusieurs plans pour ne jamais être surprise, et je fonctionne plutôt à l'instinct.  
Et là, mon instinct me disait de le laisser faire.  
Je pensais donc à l'eau autour de moi. Tout était calme et paisible, et rien de ce qui se passait dans le lac ne m'échappait. Progressivement, je me mis à penser à l'océan, aux vagues et aux grands courants. Cela m'emmena à penser aux résultats que pouvaient produire les colères de mon père, Poséidon - je n'ai jamais été le témoin de l'un d'elles, mais la mythologie est remplie d'histoires qui prouvent que mon père n'est pas facile à vivre . Je pense que c'est un peu exagéré, mais il y a forcément un fond de vérité derrière -.

J'avais moi aussi une partie de ses pouvoirs, et les émotions fortes avaient toujours fait des merveilles pour m'aider à en tirer une plus grande puissance. Il me fallait donc juste comprendre à les utiliser sans l'adrénaline, le TDAH ou les émotions fortes.

Je sentais l'eau s'agiter autour de moi, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ce n'était encore que de petites vagues, certes suffisantes pour faire tanguer fortement les canoës de l'autre côté du lac, mais qui n'étaient rien, comparées aux vagues qu'il pouvait y avoir sur la côte.  
Mais j'étais sur la bonne voie.  
La visualisation semble assez bien fonctionner avec moi, plus que les calculs compliqués d'Annabeth en tout cas.  
Il me fallait juste penser à des images plus fortes. Ce que je fis. Je repensais aux plus grosses tempêtes et ouragans dont je me souvenais.  
Cette fois, le lac s'agita comme s'il était en proie à une très mauvaise météo. Je poussai un peu plus et trouvai enfin l'image dont j'avais besoin.  
S'il n'y avait pas de courants en colère dans le lac à titiller, il me suffisait simplement de devenir un maelstrom.

Quand j'entendis Annabeth m'appeler avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix, je me permis d'ouvrir les yeux, que j'avais fermé pour ne pas briser ma concentration par ce que je pouvais voir.  
Je ne fus pas déçu. Mon image avait fonctionné. J'étais au milieu d'un tourbillon, ainsi qu'un ouragan, dont j'étais l'épicentre.  
Je réussis à les maintenir quelques minutes, mais cela était difficile et j'étais épuisé quand je sortis de l'eau.  
Le calme était revenu dans le lac, et je m'assis à côté d'Annabeth. J'étais sec - un des avantages à être fils de l'Océan - et poussai un soupir fatigué.

"- Bien joué Cervelle d'algues, c'était impressionnant."

J'hochai la tête, et la posa sur ses genoux. Voyant à son regard qu'elle allait protester, je lui dis avec un petit sourire malicieux :

"- C'était épuisant, j'aurai bien besoin d'un peu de tendresse pour me remettre."

Je pouvais voir les rouages de son cerveau réfléchir à une raison pour me dire non, pour finalement laisser tomber.  
Elle posa une main dans mes cheveux, les caressant doucement. J'adore quand elle fait ça.  
Nous sommes restés un long moment ainsi. Sans dire un mot, profitant de l'instant et de la paix régnant autour de nous.


	4. Le livreur de pizza paumé

Bonjour, bonjour,

Vous voici ici pour lire un nouvel OS écrit pour les Nuits du FoF (pour plus d'infos contactez moi par mp), sur le thème **chercher**. Cette fois, j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur un passage dont on parle dans les livres, mais dont il n'y a aucune trace.

Cette fois, il s'agit de l'histoire du livreur qui arrive à la Colonie des Sang mêlés envoyé par Apollon, dont Percy parle vaguement pendant la Bataille du Labyrinthe il me semble. J'ai toujours pensé que l'un des bons point de la série était la facilité avec laquelle Riodan parle d'un événement que le lecteur n'a jamais entendu parler et qui pourtant nous fait poser des questions du genre : "je me souviens pas avoir lu l'histoire avec Japet aux Enfers. J'aurai raté un truc ?". Enfin pour cet exemple, j'aurai voulu le lire.  
Certains pourraient dire : "c'est juste une technique pour combler les trous scénaristiques" et ils pourraient avoir raison. Après tout, une histoire évolue toujours et il est possible que certains passages avec des persos prenant de l'importance après, n'existaient pas au moment de la publication de Percy Jackson.

Bref, je m'étale et ce n'est pas vraiment important, du moins pour moi.  
Donc, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :).

Yoh

_Disclamer : Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas, tout ça existe grâce à Rick Riodan, qui nous fait rêver avec ses demis dieux :)._

* * *

**Le livreur de pizza paumé**

**oOoOo**

"- Hey Jim, tu es sur pour l'adresse ?"

Je sais que Jim est toujours précis quand il note les adresses de livraisons, contrairement à Lya qui ne fait pas d'efforts, mais là, il y a quand même des questions à se poser.

"- Qu'est ce qu'elle a cette adresse ?"

Son ton n'est pas avenant, on est plein coup de feu et il a autre chose à faire, mais c'est moi qui doit les livrer ces pizzas.

"- Il n'y a rien là bas."

"- C'est l'adresse qu'a donné le client. Alors bouge tes fesses et va me livrer cette pizza !

\- Pas la peine d'être aussi agressif, je marmonne en prenant la livraison."

Je sors, enfile mon casque et fait démarrer mon scooter. Je met l'adresse dans mon GPS, mais comme prévu, il ne trouve rien. Je prend la destination la plus proche connue et je démarre.  
Ce n'est pas la porte à côté et j'ai intérêt à ne pas traîner si je veux être dans les temps. La devise de notre pizzeria est : "Si vous n'êtes pas livré en moins de trente minutes, c'est cadeau de la maison !". Le seul problème, c'est que le patron est le plus gros radin de la planète, autant vous dire qu'on a intérêt à ne pas dépasser les trente minutes pour livrer.

J'arrive à destination en vingt minutes, ce qui est un temps record. Il ne me reste cependant pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver où vit le client. Je regarde autour de moi, mais il n'y a aucune maison aux alentours, juste une forêt.  
Comme j'ai déjà eu à faire une livraison à un ermite en manque de pizza au milieu de nul part, je coupe le contact et entre dans la forêt. Vous n'imaginez pas les gens qui sont prêts à tout pour une pizza.  
Je marche un moment, et je me retrouve rapidement complétement paumé.  
Au bout d'un moment, je regarde ma montre et vois que j'ai largement dépassé les trente minutes.  
J'ai presque envie d'abandonner là et de rentrer, quitte à subir les foudres du patron. Sauf que je suis paumé, ya pas de réseau et la connexion 4G du coin semble inexistante donc je ne peux pas utiliser mon téléphone pour retourner à mon scooter.

Je suis dans une merde noire…

Je marche longtemps sans savoir où je vais. Je finis même par me dire que je vais mourir dans cette forêt, quand je finis par entendre des chants au loin.  
Si j'entends ça, ça veut dire qu'il y a quelqu'un pas trop loin. Je marche dans cette direction, avec un regain d'énergie et d'espoir.  
Je me rend compte qu'il y a pas mal de voix et ce qu'elles chantent est un peu étrange. Ça parle de monstres et de mémé spartiate.  
Pourtant, c'est la seule manifestation humaine que j'ai entendu depuis des heures, alors je continue à me rapprocher.  
Je grimpe la colline et je vois une vallée qui s'entend plus bas de l'autre côté.

Et surprise ! Je suis tombé dans un monde parallèle. Je ne vois que cette explication sur ce que je vois.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans la Grèce antique avec cet amphithéâtre. Mais j'aperçois des gens assis là bas alors je commence à descendre. Je regrette aussitôt d'avoir fait ça quand je m'aperçois que certains ne sont pas tout à fait humains et ont le bas du corps ressemblant à l'arrière d'une chèvre. Ils se mettent à bêler et je suis rapidement entouré d'adolescents.  
Je remarque que certains sont habillés comme dans les films mettant en scène Ulysse ou Hercule, ou n'importe quel héros de la mythologie grecque.  
Je me dis que je suis tombé sur des espèces de geek de Mythomagic qui font une espèce de jeu de rôle géant ou reconstitution, mais je ne met pas longtemps à me rendre compte que je suis loin du compte.

Je vois un homme à cheval approcher. Mais je réalise que ce n'est pas un homme à cheval mais un hybride homme-cheval. Un centaure quoi !  
Il est accompagné par trois jeunes qui semblent avoir une certaine influence sur les autres puisque les curieux s'écartent pour les laisser passer. Il y a une blonde, surement californienne avec des yeux gris acier un peu effrayants, un brun avec une allure de surfeur et la tête typique des fauteurs de trouble et une autre fille, plus vieille que les deux autres, au style punk qui n'a pas l'air d'être facile.  
Je prend une grande inspiration et débite mon laïus habituel - tout en gardant un œil sur le centaure qui m'a l'air dangereux -.

"- Livraison Speedy Gonzales, la plus rapide de Long Island, j'ai une livraison pour Michael Yew et ses frères."

Une bande de gosses blonds sembla s'éveiller en entendant le nom et l'un d'eux vint prendre les pizzas.

"- Pour la facture, comment ça se passe ?"

Le centaure s'approche et me dit - bon sang ! Ce truc parle ! Help ! -

"- Venez avec moi, j'ai laissé mon porte monnaie dans ma chambre."

Je commence à le suivre, mais je sens que l'on me donne un coup derrière la tête et je perds conscience.

Je me réveille au bord d'une route, mon scooter près de moi. Je ne sais pas où je suis, ni comment je suis arrivé là. Je fouille dans mes poches, à la recherche de mon portable, et je me rends compte que j'ai autre chose dedans.  
Je sors de la monnaie et des pièces en or assez étranges. Je n'en ai jamais vu des comme ça. Je finis par trouver mon portable et constate que j'ai reçu des tas de messages et que cela fait plus de trois heures que j'ai quitté la pizzeria.

Mais que s'est il passé ?!


	5. I could make it better

Bonsoir, bonjour,

Me voici de retour pour vous offrir un nouvel OS dans l'univers Percy Jackson. Écrit pour les Nuits du FoF (pour plus d'infos contactez moi par mp), sur le thème **récursif**, et mis à part qu'il s'agisse encore d'un OS plein de guimauve avec Percy et Annabeth, il n'a pas grand chose de récursif xp (bon ma blague était nulle ok, mais bien tentée non ?... Dites moi oui... S'il vous plait...). Mais en voyant le thème je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à une scène où Annabeth part dans ses délires, laissant Percy sur la touche :).  
Pour ce qui est de la guimauve, c'est aussi la faute au fait que j'écoutais Make it right des BTS (oui j'écoute de la K-pop, et alors ?) au moment où j'ai eu le thème, donc j'étais dans de bonnes dispositions pour écrire de la guimauve à souhait xp. C'est d'ailleurs de ce morceau que vient le titre.

Bon je vais vous laisser tranquille et vous souhaiter bonne lecture.  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, car je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans l'écriture de guimauve, et j'aimerai m'améliorer :).

Yoh

_Disclamer : Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas, tout ça existe grâce à Rick Riodan, qui nous fait rêver avec ses demis dieux :)._

* * *

**I could make it better, I could hold you tighter**

**oOoOo**

Percy aurait dû se douter que demander à Annabeth ce qu'elle étudiait sur son pc, allait la lancer dans une discussion où il ne pourrait la suivre.  
Il avait arrêté d'essayer de comprendre quand elle avait commencé à lui parler d'algorithmes récursifs pour il ne savait quel logiciel elle programmait.  
Il en profitait pour la regarder s'illuminer à mesure qu'elle s'immergeait dans ses explications. Ce n'était pas toujours facile de la suivre dans ses délires scientifiques ou d'architecture, mais il aimait que sa petite amie soit si intelligente. Il adorait voir ses yeux briller de curiosité, et sa moue sérieuse.  
Quand elle réfléchissait, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et ça lui donnait envie de l'embrasser.  
Toute excuse était bonne à prendre pour Percy si elle lui permettait d'arrêter de réviser quelques minutes, et la présence d'Annabeth tout près de lui était la meilleure excuse dont il pouvait rêver.

Ils étaient installés sur la table basse de sa chambre, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, à même le sol, et étaient seuls dans l'appartement où Percy vivait avec sa mère et son beau-père.  
Réalisant qu'il n'y avait personne pour les déranger, l'imagination de Percy se mit à tourner à plein régime. Il se rapprocha d'Annabeth, laissant son épaule gauche toucher celle de sa petite amie, en faisant mine de regarder de plus près l'écran du pc portable, son bras passant derrière elle, de façon à ce que sa main gauche soit tout près de sa hanche, dans un geste qui se voulait naturel.  
Percy ne voulait pas brusquer Annabeth. Il avait déjà tenté des rapprochements plus intimes avec elle, mais elle tenait à ce qu'ils prennent leur temps. Il comprenait ça, lui aussi ayant envie de faire les choses correctement, mais de telles occasions étaient rares, vu qu'ils étaient demis-dieux et toujours en danger, et comme tous les jeunes hommes de son âges, il était tiraillé par ses hormones, dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans ce genre de situation, pouvant permettre ces rapprochements.  
Il était totalement épris d'Annabeth et ne voulait pas la faire fuir.. Il savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, mais il la connaissait et savait qu'elle avait besoin de contrôle.

Pour ne pas la brusquer, il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras, se plaçant dans son dos, son torse touchant à présent le dos d'Annabeth.

"- Cervelle d'algues, tu ne m'écoutes pas, lui reprocha t'elle avec un grognement.

\- J'adore t'écouter. Je voulais juste te prendre dans mes bras."

Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge. Il omettait juste qu'il avait de la suite dans les idées.

"- Tu es sensé réviser pour ton TSAPF, ce n'est pas un rendez vous Percy.

\- Je fais juste une pause. Je bosse depuis le début de la journée, sans faire de pause. Un peu de tendresse ne peut pas me faire de mal."

Voyant qu'elle ne dit rien, il sut qu'il avait gagné cette manche. Il la laissa se replonger dans son travail. Percy piocha dans le paquet de bonbons ouvert sur la table, en prit des bleus pour lui et donna ceux au citron à Annabeth, sachant que c'était ses préférés.  
Il restèrent quelques minutes ainsi en silence quand Percy la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, et mit son nez dans son cou, au milieu des mèches blondes d'Annabeth, respirant son odeur. Il sentit qu'elle se détendait, alors il déposa un baiser papillon dans le creux de son cou. Il ne put rater le frisson que cela provoqua chez Annabeth, et cela le fit sourire d'anticipation.

Motivé par les réactions de sa petite amie, Percy continua son petit jeu et posa ses lèvre à la base de son cou et remonta sa colonne vertébrale, déposant un baiser après l'autre délicatement, goutant délicieusement sa peau. Profitant qu'elle soit distraite par ces derniers, il passa son bras autour de sa taille, frôlant la peau à découvert de son ventre, à la limite de son débardeur et de son jean.  
Même s'il avait très envie de pousser son exploration, il se contenta de ce qu'il avait déjà, continuant ses baisers dans le cou, attendant qu'Annabeth l'autorise à aller plus loin dans la découverte de ce qu'elle cachait sous ses vêtements.

"- Percy…"

Il sentit l'avertissement dans sa voix, mais il n'arrêta pas, se contentant de demander :

"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Puit de sagesse ? Je te déconcentre ? murmura t'il contre son cou, ses lèvres juste derrière son oreille gauche."

Son sourire s'agrandit quand il sentit Annabeth frissonner de nouveau. Prenant son absence de réaction pour une autorisation à continuer, Percy lui mordilla son lobe d'oreille.  
En l'entendant pousser un léger soupir délicieux, il glissa inconsciemment sa main sous son débardeur et la fit monter jusqu'à sentir le début de son soutien gorge.  
Il voulut s'assurer qu'elle était dans le bon état d'esprit, mais Annabeth le prit de vitesse et se tourna pour le regarder. Ils échangèrent un long regard, gris acier face au vert océan, plongeant au plus profond de leur âme.

Sans prévenir, prenant Percy par surprise, Annabeth l'attrapa par le cou et déroba ses lèvres pour l'entraîner dans un langoureux et long baiser.  
Percy ferma les yeux et perdit pied, se laissant entraîner par le tourbillon d'émotions, par la douceur des lèvres qu'il embrassait, et qui avait le goût du bonbon au citron qu'elle avait mangés plus tôt, par les mains d'Annabeth qui s'étaient perdus dans ses cheveux et par la chaleur de son corps collé au sien. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, pour la serrer plus contre lui, ses mains caressant la peau de son dos sensuellement.

Ils s'éloignèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle, et Percy constata qu'Annabeth était monté sur ses genoux, position affriolante pour ses sens.  
De nouveau, ils échangèrent un long regard, point d'ancrage après ce flot d'émotions intenses, devinant le désir de l'autre dans les reflets de leurs prunelles et dans la rougeur de leurs lèvres.

"- Tu es impétueuse aujourd'hui, murmura t'il d'une voix grave et encore essoufflé, son sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Pas que ça me dérange hein.

\- Tu ne sais pas quand te taire."

Il allait riposter, mais elle s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres, pour le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute, et Percy s'empressa d'obéir à la demande muette d'Annabeth de ne plus parler. Il avait de toute façon les lèvres très bien occupées ainsi et bien d'autres idées en tête pour s'occuper.


	6. Malédictions

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Bon bah c'est de nouveau un OS pour les nuits du FoF (pour plus d'infos contactez moi par mp), cette fois avec le thème **malédiction**. J'ai voulu changé un peu de mes habitudes, et cette fois, parlons un peu de Léo :D.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :).

Yoh

_Disclamer : Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas, tout ça existe grâce à Rick Riodan, qui nous fait rêver avec ses demis dieux :)._

* * *

**Malédictions**

**oOoOo**

Léo Valdez ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de chanceux, il avait même plutôt tendance à se croire maudit.

Depuis la mort de sa mère à cause de Gaïa, qui après avoir appris ce que les Parques avaient prévu pour lui, avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie, il était certainement devenu le demi dieu le plus poissard de l'histoire.

Par la suite, il avait dû survivre aux familles d'accueil, puis à sa toute première quête avec Jason et Piper pour libérer Héra. Ça avait été très chaud pour eux, et même ils s'en étaient sortis, il avait perdu Festus, son dragon de bronze, disloqué par les lasers de Midas.  
Ça avait été un coup dur pour Léo, et il s'était dit de nouveau qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance dans la vie. Mais il s'était accroché car il avait un objectif, créer le bateau qui allait permettre aux demis dieux de la prophétie des sept de rejoindre le Camp Jupiter, récupérer Hazel, Frank et Percy.

Mais ses ennuis ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là, bien au contraire. Dès leur arrivée à la Nouvelle Rome, il s'était fait possédé par un eidolon et avait attaqué le Camp. En moins de temps que pour dire Héphaïstos, il avait ruiné tous leurs espoirs et les avaient forcé à fuir en traversant l'Atlantique pour rejoindre la Mare Nostrum, pendant que les romains faisaient route vers la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés.  
De nouveau, Léo avait eu l'impression d'avoir merdé.  
Mais ça n'était rien comparé à la malédiction du fortune cookie qui en avait résulté sur la chute de Percy et Annabeth dans le Tartare.

Malgré tout, il avait continué à se battre et avait finalement été envoyé sur l'île d'Ogygie et y avait rencontré Calypso, maudite par les dieux à rester sur son île et à tomber amoureuse de héros qui ne peuvent rester avec elle.  
Au début, il avait pensé que ce n'était que la suite logique de toutes les autres malédiction, puis il avait fini par tomber amoureux, vraiment amoureux.  
Tellement amoureux qu'il était revenu des Enfers rien que pour la rejoindre, et briser sa malédiction.

Quand il retrouva Ogygie, et croisa le regard de la déesse dont il était désespérément amoureux, il réalisa que toutes les malédictions n'étaient pas systématiquement mauvaises, et qu'il était prêt à être maudit pour le reste de sa vie, s'il pouvait la passer avec Calypso.


	7. Till' there's nothing at all we've been

Et bonjour à tous =D.

Et oui, je suis de retour ici pour un nouvel OS Percy Jackson ! Comme d'hab', il a été écris en une heure à l'occasion des **Nuits du FoF** sur le thème **fatigue**.  
Etrangement, même s'il est très court, il a été difficile pour moi de l'écrire et j'ai du reprendre plusieurs fois avant d'être suffisamment satisfaite pour le poster. Je vous laisse juger et me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review.  
D'ailleurs, merci à **Maneeya**, **Eirame**,** Ahelya PvC et XY** et **Lion01** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir !

C'est un petit OS Percabath, en toute simplicité, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

_Disclamer : Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas, tout ça existe grâce à Rick Riodan, qui nous fait rêver avec ses demis dieux :)._

* * *

**Till' there's nothing at all we've been together  
**

**oOoOo**

Il y avait de nombreuses raisons pour Annabeth d'aimer Percy. Au début, ça avait été son courage, sa gentillesse et son impertinence. Puis au fil des années, les raisons s'étaient multipliées et avaient évolué.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui, et avait confiance en lui. Elle pouvait se battre à ses côtés et savait qu'il serait là pour assurer ses arrières, comme elle le faisait pour lui. Il la complétait aussi, ajoutant de l'imprévu dans ses plans et dans sa vie. Il savait la faire décrocher quand elle réfléchissait trop et n'était pas capable de prendre une décision concrète.  
Quand elle était stressée, il lui suffisait de lui demander de l'enlacer pour que l'angoisse s'estompe et que ça lui permette de retrouver son calme. Quand elle se retrouvait dans ses bras, ses angoisses disparaissaient complètement.  
Elle ne savait pas comment il était capable de ça, et elle s'en fichait. Elle aimait être dans ses bras. C'était peut être son odeur d'océan, sa chaleur, mais aussi la sensation d'être si précieuse pour lui, qu'il ne pouvait la laisser quitter ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait marre.  
Elle avait la sensation de s'immerger dans l'océan, et que tout ses problèmes restaient à la surface.  
Elle le savait aussi capable de la suivre dans le pire endroit du monde, juste pour ne pas la laisser tomber. Il l'avait déjà fait, quand il avait refusé de la laisser tomber seule dans le Tartare.

S'il y avait une chose dans sa vie sur laquelle Annabeth n'avait pas de doutes, c'était sur l'inébranlable détermination de Percy de tout faire pour qu'elle soit toujours fidèle à elle même, la soutenir dans ses décisions et sur sa capacité à l'aimer sans condition.  
Il le prouvait chaque soir quand elle rentrait le soir, épuisée par sa longue journée de cours. Il préparait le repas, même si ce n'était pas de la grande cuisine, il faisait de vrais efforts, la laisser prendre une douche et l'aidait à décompresser toute la soirée.

Il y avait de nombreuses raisons pour Annabeth d'aimer Percy. Et pour toutes ces raisons et parce que c'était Percy, elle était prête à tout pour lui. Traverser le pays de long en large pour le retrouver, se mettre à dos tous les dieux de l'Olympe et même sa mère, juste pour pouvoir continuer à être avec lui et l'aimer sans condition.


	8. You know what I want and what I need

Bonjour, bonjour =D

Et voici un second OS pour les **Nuits du FoF**, sur les thèmes **violet** et **aube**. Cette nuit a été plutôt productive avec Percy Jackson xp. Comme pour le précédent, c'est un Percabeth, cette fois du point de vu de Percy. Je dois avouer que j'ai mis du temps à trouver une idée intéressante, et j'ai du écrire le premier jet de celui là vite pour pouvoir être dans les temps. Merci à la musique _Please me_ de _Bruno Mars_ qui a fait tilt xp.  
C'est d'ailleurs le seul OS des dernières Nuits dont je suis contente, alors que c'est celui qui m'a pris le moins de temps.

Breeeef, je m'étale et ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi xp.  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par review, ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça me permet de progresser dans mon écriture.

_Disclamer : Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas, tout ça existe grâce à Rick Riodan, qui nous fait rêver avec ses demis dieux :)._

_Yoh_

* * *

**You know what I want and what I need, baby**

**oOoOo**

Percy devait l'admettre, Annabeth était très douée pour le mettre dans tous ses états. Il ignorait comment elle pouvait réussir son coup à chaque fois, mais il ne pouvait nier que cette fois, elle avait fait très fort.  
Ça avait commencé la semaine précédente, au téléphone, pendant leur appel hebdomadaire. Elle avait commencé ses cours à la fac de la Nouvelle Rome et lui devait encore réussir à obtenir son TSAPF et vivait toujours chez sa mère. Ils communiquaient par internet et s'appelaient au moins une fois par semaine, pour garder le contact. Mais comme les portables attiraient les monstres, ils ne pouvaient en garder un avec eux et devaient limiter leur utilisation.

Tout avait été comme d'habitude, mais au moment de raccrocher elle lui avait balancé ça et l'avait laissé sur sa faim. Il avait trouvé ça un peu cruel de sa part, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y penser constamment, il restait un mec après tout. Il avait essayé de lui en reparler par message, mais il lui semblait qu'Annabeth prenait un malin plaisir à éviter le sujet. Il avait même essayé de l'appeler, mais n'avait eu que sa boîte vocale.  
Il savait qu'elle devait jubiler en l'imaginant se prendre la tête pour ça, et il commençait à se demander si les efforts de sa petite amie pour ne pas aborder le sujet n'était pas fait exprès. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas vraiment, mais il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir. Enfin, le mâle primaire ne supportait plus de n'avoir que son imagination.  
Il avait été distrait toute la semaine, et ses profs lui en avaient fait la remarque. Déjà qu'il n'était pas un élève modèle, il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter un problème en plus pour confirmer sa réputation de fauteur de trouble.

Il avait donc décidé de prendre les choses en main et avait prévenu sa mère qu'il s'absentait quelques jours, prétextant une mission de dernière minute à la Colonie des Sang-mêlés et l'avait laissé appeler son lycée pour le faire porter pâle.  
Il avait tout de même demandé à Will et Nico de le couvrir si jamais quelqu'un posait des questions, mais il devait voir Annabeth au plus vite.  
Il appela Blackjack et lui demanda s'il voulait bien l'emmener à San Francisco. Le pégase accepta tout de suite et ils ne tardèrent pas à décoller - après qu'il ait avalé quelques donuts que la mère de Percy avait préparé.

Ils arrivèrent à St Louis en fin d'après midi, et Percy lui demanda de se poser à distance de la ville pour se reposer quelques heures dans un coin reculé. Il ne gardait pas un bon souvenir de sa visite de l'Arche et préférait rester loin de cette dernière.  
Ils repartirent dans la nuit, Percy ne voulant pas perdre trop de temps. Ils durent tout de même s'arrêter plusieurs fois et arrivèrent à Salt Lake City en fin d'après-midi.

Le lendemain matin, par curiosité, Percy voulut faire un tour en ville, ainsi que pour trouver quelque chose de chaud à manger. Ce qu'il regretta rapidement puisqu'il tomba sur un petit groupe d'empousai, quand il entra dans un Starbuck. Après une course poursuite dans le centre ville, il préféra fuir quand il vit qu'elles étaient un sacré groupe, plutôt que d'attirer l'attention des mortels. Sa maîtrise de la Brume était toujours hasardeuse et il ne voulait pas revivre le statut de fugitif dangereux une fois de plus. Avec sa chance, il se serait retrouvé à la une de tous les journaux du pays comme l'auteur d'une fusillade de masse à la sortie d'un lycée.  
Le départ avait été précipité, le pégase ayant eu du mal à retrouver Percy, ce dernier n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie pour courir, alors monter à dos de pégase en pleine course s'était révélé difficile. Après avoir mit une bonne distance entre eux et les empousai, ils se posèrent à une aire d'autoroute pour prendre de quoi manger avant de repartir.

La nuit était tombée, et Percy avait proposé de s'arrêter pour se reposer quelques heures, ce que Blackjack refusa, prétextant qu'il pouvait voler toute la nuit sans problème.

"- Patron réveilles toi. On arrive à Frisco, lança le pégase peu avant l'aube."

Percy vit la ville quand l'aube arriva et observa la scène avec émerveillement pendant de longues minutes. Blackjack se posa près de l'accès de la Nouvelle Rome et ils traversèrent le Petit Tibre sans difficulté. Percy fut chaleureusement salué par les deux demis dieux gardant l'accès, mais ne s'attarda pas. Il laissa Blackjack rejoindre les écuries après l'avoir chaleureusement remercié et récompensé d'une grosse boite de donuts.  
Arrivé devant l'appartement d'Annabeth, il appuya sur la sonnette et attendit qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir.

"- Percy ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu as l'air épuisé."

Ne la laissant pas terminer, il la prit dans ses bras et l'entraîna dans un fougueux baiser sans attendre. Elle le laissa faire, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils n'avaient pu avoir de contact physique, puis le repoussa gentiment.

"-Tu as l'air épuisé. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as traversé le pays sur le dos de Blackjack ?

\- Exactement. Tu sais très bien qu'il vaut mieux éviter que je prenne l'avion.

\- Il y a un soucis ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

Le ton d'Annabeth était inquiet, et cela fit sourire Percy. Il aimait la voir concernée par sa santé et ses problèmes.

"- Oui j'ai un gros soucis. Ma chérie adore m'allumer et me promettre monts et merveilles alors qu'on vit à des milliers de miles l'un de l'autre."

Une étincelle d'amusement se fit dans le gris des yeux de la fille d'Athéna qui sourit, attendant qu'il continue.

"- Et comme tu sembles avoir oublié que je suis capable de tout pour être avec toi, je me suis dis qu'une petite visite surprise pour une piqûre de rappel ne te ferait pas de mal. Maintenant, je veux voir cette nuisette violette dont tu m'as parlé. Je suis sur qu'elle doit être parfaite sur toi."

Avec un rire, elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur en lui tenant la main.  
Elle avait un peu regretté après lui en avoir parlé, sachant que cela allait le mettre sur des chardons ardents, mais la solution qu'il avait trouvé lui faisait trop plaisir pour qu'elle lui fasse la leçon tout de suite sur les risques qu'il avait pris en traversant le pays seul.

Ils restèrent enfermés deux jours, Annabeth rata ses cours, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient ensemble pour un bref moment et comptaient bien en profiter pour rattraper le temps perdu.


	9. I got mad love for you and you know it

Bonjour bonjour :D

Ravie d'être de retour pour vous offrir un nouvel OS, écris pour les **Nuits du FoF**, dans l'univers de Percy Jackson.

Cette fois, comme c'était une nuit du chaos, voici les thèmes : **Laurier**, **Zèbre**, **Forum**, **Chouia**, **Confiance**, **Bourguignon**. Oui oui, vous verrait tous ces mots dans le texte, ce qui promet une lecture intéressante xp.

Bref, j'espère avoir un max de retour sur ce que vous en avez pensé, et merci à **PercabethHp** pour continuer à venir lire mes histoires =D.

Bonne lecture

**Yoh**

_Disclamer : Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas, tout ça existe grâce à Rick Riodan, qui nous fait rêver avec ses demis dieux :)._

* * *

**I got mad love for you and you know it**

**oOoOo**

Annabeth regarda de nouveau l'heure. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter de l'absence de nouvelles de Percy. Il n'avait pas de cours aujourd'hui et aucun de leurs amis ne l'avaient vu depuis le début de l'après midi.  
Elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui, mais elle le connaissait et avait peur qu'il se soit retrouvé embarqué une fois encore dans une situation compliquée.  
Avec Percy Jackson rien n'était jamais simple.  
Sa patience ne fut pas mise plus longtemps à l'épreuve, car Percy fit finalement son entrée dans leur appartement. Elle le rejoignit à l'entrée.

"- T'étais où ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Elle fronça le nez avec dégoût. C'est quoi cette odeur ?"

Elle vit sur le visage crasseux de son petit ami, de la lassitude et un peu de déception qu'elle ait posé des questions. Il croyait vraiment qu'elle ne poserait pas de questions ?

"- C'est l'odeur du crottin de zèbre ! J'avais besoin de laurier ! répondit il avec exaspération pendant qu'il ôtait vivement sa veste pour la laisser tomber au sol."

Il était vraiment de mauvais poil, et avait dû passé une très mauvaise journée. Annabeth resta muette de longues secondes sans comprendre. Quel était le rapport entre l'odeur du crottin et du laurier ?  
Elle détailla son petit ami, qui était en train de se déshabiller, et comprit d'où provenait l'odeur. Percy avait du crottin dans les cheveux, sur le visage et dans le cou.

"- C'est une nouvelle technique de soin du visage ? ne put elle s'empêcher de demander en retenant un rire avec difficulté."

L'humeur de son petit ami s'assombrit encore plus et il rétorqua avec acidité :

"- Hilarant Chase, tu as mangé un clown à midi ?"

Comprenant qu'il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à rire, comme quoi tout pouvait arriver, elle reprit son sérieux et lui demanda gentiment :

"- Donc tu es couvert de merde de zèbre à cause du laurier ?"

Il se renfrogna un peu plus, visiblement vexé dans sa fierté.  
Annabeth s'approcha de lui et vint lui prendre la main. Puis, elle l'entraîna dans la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse se lever.  
Percy resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il eut retiré son tee-shirt. Annabeth prit une serviette et commença à l'aider à retirer un maximum de crottin.

"- C'est pas tout à fait la faute au laurier. En fait, je voulais te faire une surprise et te préparer un bœuf bourguignon pour le repas de ce soir."

Ça c'était simple à comprendre. Lors de leur dernier rendez-vous, Percy l'avait emmené dans un restaurant français et elle avait adoré ce plat. Pourtant…

"- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi la merde de zèbre, remarqua t'elle en s'arrêtant dans sa tâche."

Il ne restait pas grand chose à faire, la douche suffirait à enlever le reste, alors elle posa la serviette sur le coin du lavabo.

"- Attends, j'y arrive. Donc je suis allé sur un forum de cuisine où un français m'a dit que c'était meilleur avec un chouia de laurier en plus. Problème, c'est que j'en ai trouvé nul par à la Nouvelle Rome. Alors, j'ai appelé Blackjack pour aller faire un tour à Frisco."

Elle n'aimait pas qu'il ait pris l'habitude d'appeler San Francisco ainsi, mais voyant que son humeur s'améliorait, elle préféra se taire, devinant la suite de l'histoire.  
Percy avait ôté son pantalon et était en train d'enlever ses chaussettes.

"- Tu t'es fait attaquer par des monstres.

\- Tout juste Auguste ! Rien d'ingérable, mais on s'est retrouvé dans un zoo itinérant et Blackjack a fait copain copain avec une zébrette.

\- Ça ne se dit pas Cervelle d'algue, soupira sa petite amie en s'appuyant contre la vasque du lavabo.

\- Si tu le dis Puits de sagesse. Bref, à un moment j'ai fait un commentaire, qui a du vexé la zébrette, parce qu'elle m'a poussé et je suis tombé dans du crottin tout frais. Tu sais tout. Je peux aller prendre ma douche ou je te fais un câlin maintenant ? termina t'il avec son sourire coquin."

Annabeth l'observa essayant de voir s'il était sérieux ou pas, avant de secouer la tête avec lassitude se traitant d'idiote. Elle le savait, pourtant elle continuait à s'émerveiller de l'impertinence dont était capable Percy. Elle l'avait pourtant vu faire de nombreuses fois avec des monstres, ses ennemis et même les dieux.  
Tout comme sa dernière mésaventure, elle avait des dizaines d'exemples où Percy n'avait pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa bouche et avait empiré la situation.

"- Va prendre ta douche Cervelle d'algue. Tu pues. Et une fois que tu seras propre, on pourra reparler de ce câlin, ajouta t'elle en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses.

\- T'inquiètes je vais faire vite, répondit il avec un sourire enjôleur."


End file.
